buzzcocksfandomcom-20200213-history
Indecipherable Lyrics
Indecipherable Lyrics is one of the opening rounds on Never Mind the Buzzcocks. The teams are shown a clip each containing lyrics that are less than clear. It's then the team's job to work out what the lyrics are. The teams are encouraged to perform their own versions - usually containing quite silly lyrics thrown together - before being asked if they know the real lyrics. Two points if the team is correct, and one point if they are close. Classic Moments *In the first series, Phill Jupitus' team were given Scum, a song by death metal band Napalm Death, which contained what can only be described as shouting non-words. However, Mark revealed there are published lyrics, which led to Phill asking if the lyrics were "I bought a lovely donkey at Widdecombe Fair". Needless to say, Phill's team didn't get any points in this round. Songs used in this round This is a list of songs used in this round. *"Pump it Up" by Elvis Costello *"Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind and Fire *"Rockin' Robin" by Michael Jackson *"Swords of a Thousand Men" by Ten Pole Tudor *"Geno" by Dexys Midnight Runners *"She Sells Sanctuary" by The Cult *"Wuthering Heights" by Kate Bush *"Son Of My Father" by Chicory Tip *"Brown Sugar" by The Rolling Stones *"Scum" by Napalm Death *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana *"Virginia Plain" by Roxy Music *"Lady Marmalade" by Patti LaBelle *"This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Both of Us" by Sparks *"Dead Ringer For Love" by Meat Loaf and Cher *"Kevin Carter" by Manic Street Preachers *"Billie Jean by Michael Jackson *"Banana Splits (Tra La La Song)" by The Dickies *"MMMbop" by Hanson *"Mr. Loverman" by Shabba Ranks *"Song 2" by Blur *"Open the Gate" by Vortex *"Public Image" by Public Image Limited *"Can the Can" by Suzi Quatro *"The Sound of the Crowd" by The Human League *"How High" by The Charlatans *"Australia" by Manic Street Preachers *"Respect" by Adeva *"Tumblin' Dice" by The Rolling Stones *"Kinky Afro" by The Happy Mondays *"Strange Town" by The Jam *"Pink Sunshine" by Fuzzbox *"They Don't Care About Us" by Michael Jackson *"Dreams" by Gabrielle *"Are Friends Electric" by Gary Numan & The Tubeway Army *"Turn It Up/Fire It Up" by Busta Rhymes *"John Wayne is Big Leggy" by Haysi Fantayzee *"Promised You a Miracle" by Simple Minds *"Sheena is a Punk Rocker" by The Ramones *"Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees *"On Your Own" by Blur'' (on the Never Rewind the Buzzcocks video)'' *"We'll Bring the House Down" by Slade'' (on the Never Rewind the Buzzcocks video)'' *"Thank U" by Alanis Morissette *"Working For the Yankee Dollar" by The Skids *"Informer" by Snow *"Rapture" by Blondie *"Brass in Pocket" by The Pretenders *"She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals *"Let's Get It Up" by AC/DC *"Instinction" by Spandau Ballet *"Treat Her Like A Lady" by Celine Dion *"Gangsters" by The Specials *"U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer *"New Orleans" by Gillan *"Ashes to Ashes" by David Bowie *"Dig" by Mudvein Category:Never Mind the Buzzcocks Opening Rounds